


The Importance of Closed Doors

by Shrinkynatural



Series: Guardian Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrinkynatural/pseuds/Shrinkynatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is Dean's guardian angel. He's new to this job, so when he hears odd noises coming from Dean's bedroom he naturally assumes his charge is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble of the series. It comes before Cookie Jar and I just realized that I never put it here. As I'm hoping to do more with guardian!Cas I figured I should.

Castiel was busy exploring the medicine cabinet in the bathroom when the noise first reached his ears. He stopped and waited, hearing it again a few seconds later. He spread his wings and flew out into the hallway, diligently scanning it from one end to the other. The other rooms he'd already been in except for the only one that had been closed off to him--Dean's bedroom. He flew closer and landed on the floor right outside the door, listening intently. This time he recognized the noise as Dean's voice and it sounded choked in pain. His charge was in _danger_. 

He tilted his head back to look up, glaring angrily at the shiny brass knob that mocked him. Dean was being attacked on the other side of that door and Castiel's rescue was being thwarted by a _doorknob_. Giving up on that, he turned his gaze down to the crack where the bottom of the door didn't quite meet the floor. It should be just wide enough to fit under. 

Lying down, Castiel stretched his wings out at his sides and started to crawl under. The worn wood caught on his feathers a few times, making him wince, but he refused to let that stop him. He dug his fingers into the thick carpet and pulled himself the rest of the way out. As soon as he was on the other side he looked toward the bed where Dean's feet were thrashing about. 

There was no time to waste; he jumped up and flew over as fast as his wings could carry him. Dean lay there with his head pushed back into his pillow, eyes squeezed shut and a grimace on his face. There was no attacker in sight and Castiel carefully lowered himself down onto Dean's bare chest. "Dea--" 

Something struck him from behind. Something hot and wet and _sticky_. It was in his hair and it dripped down under his shirt collar. He could feel it in his _socks_. When he tried to spread his wings, the stuff made his feathers stick together so he couldn't fly. And then he realized just what he'd been hearing. 

"Cas?" Castiel looked up to see Dean staring down at him, a bit confused but not looking at all like he'd been in pain just a couple of seconds ago. "How'd you get in here?" 

He gestured vaguely behind him, utterly embarrassed. "Under the door. I heard...you sounded..." 

Dean brought a hand up and rubbed a finger over Castiel's hair, causing it to stick up every which way. He snorted. "Yeah, this is why I told you to stay out of my room if the door was closed. A man's gotta have his private time. Well, let's get you cleaned up; I need to grab a shower anyway." 

Dean moved his hand behind Castiel and sat up, sending him tumbling back into his waiting palm. He climbed out of bed and stretched as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. "So can I use regular body wash on your wings or do I have to get the Dawn or somethi--what he hell did you do to my bathroom!"


End file.
